Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an information processing method of an electric power system, and in particular relates to a method for optimizing flexible constraints of an electric power system. This disclosure may require a certain adjustment margins of the electric power system, which means the system should remain some backup capacity both in real and reactive power. Meanwhile, as the generation costs of the systems is also considered, in some embodiments, the disclosure is suitable for high voltage transmission systems, but not low voltage distribution systems without or with very few generators.
2. Description of Related Art
The optimization of modern electric power systems involves various fields of study and wide study contents; and electric power system load flow analysis, mathematical optimization theory, operational research, system engineering and the like are essential subjects in study, and therefore, the optimization problem of electric power systems becomes a complex and huge problem.
With the development of the smart power grid, modern electric power systems are being developed toward large systems, ultrahigh voltage, long distance, and large capacity. The integration of large scale renewable energy sources has resulted in more complex power grid structure and operation modes, various constraint conditions of system operations are increasingly intensified, and the requirements for the constraint conditions are more detailed and harsher. According to the traditional electric power system optimization analysis, the safety and reliability of system operations is generally guaranteed by virtue of the rigid constraints set for system parameters, but, the setting value of the boundary of the rigid constraints is not flexible enough and often tends to be conservative.
Under the circumstances, many new characteristics and requirements appear in the optimization problem of the electric power systems, and if a traditional optimization model and a conventional optimization method are adopted, the economic efficiency, safety, and reliability of system operation cannot be taken into account easily, and the optimal operation point is difficult to find. For example, the documents Operation Reliability Considering Optimized Dispatching of Wind-Power Systems (Transactions of China Electrotechnical Society, 2013, 28(5): pp. 58-65) and Safety and Economy Considering Coordination Theory of Optimized Dispatching of Electric Power Systems (Automation of Electric Power Systems, 2007, 31(6): pp. 28-33) both fail in taking comprehensive optimization of economic efficiency, safety, and reliability into full account.